Guardian
by Kurome Akazawa
Summary: An AU where Chung and Ara were forcefully separated by war. They struggled but, as the saying goes, "Sacrifices must be made." Only one will emerge victorious. (NON-CANONICAL) Cytus and Elsword belong to their respective owners (The cover is also credited to the owner.)
1. The Way We Were (Memories)

**Midori: ...**

 **Ao: We're not dead. Sorry for the long hiatus since school. We made this ten-chaptered (short) story inspired by Chapter K in Cytus during the time we had spare time but were forbidden to access the computer. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Midori: ...Listen to the song. The chapter's title is the song's name and I'd like it for you readers to have an idea of my interpretation. By the way, M &M will soon be updated after this... Thanks for waiting. :)**

* * *

Two children were merrily running around the field, chasing each other in the game of tag.

"I'm gonna get you, Ara!" A blonde boy exclaims.

She giggled. "No, you won't!" She sped up her pace. He too followed, almost reaching her.

Eventually, she trips. "Ow..." She rubs her forehead in pain and nearly cried. He panicked and tried to reassure her.

"E-Everything's gonna be alright!"

Tears flowed through her eyes. "Uwaaah!" He could no longer think of a solution and hugged her.

She continued crying on his shoulder for a few moments. Thankfully, she calmed down.

"Hey." She looks at the boy's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you always be by my side?"

He nodded instantly. "Of course."

"Promise? Pinky promise?" She holds out her finger and he takes it.

"Pinky promise."

They continued playing more games. Their personal favorite, hide-and-seek, was the last. The girl counted whilst the boy tried to find a hiding spot.

The blonde tried to contain his laughter as the ebonette desperately searched for him. Normally, she was as sharp as a knife at this game. He could easily be found in any hiding spot he picks.

"Chung~! Where are you~?" She hums as she looks at the bushes. "Huh... He isn't in here. Oh well, I need to keep looking!"

She approaches his hiding spot and before she could react, he tackled her to the ground. Both of them laughed loudly. "Looks like I win."

"No fair!"

"Hey, my hiding spot was a tree!"

She puffs her cheeks. "Fine. I forgive you."

After a few moments, she stood up and picked a bunch of wild flowers. "Chung likes white, right?"

He nods and sits up.

"Then I'll make a flower crown for you!" She diligently worked on the item, the boy watching her.

...

"Okay! It's done! Close your eyes!" He obliges and waits for the crown to be worn. "The Prince must like this! Okay, you can open them now."

He opens his eyes. "Wow, this is really well-made! I love it! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it."

They continued the day together, forgetting all of their worries.

* * *

"Thanks for playing with me today. It was very lonely in my castle." They both sat under the sunset, hugging.

"Anytime, Ara. One day, when we grow up, you'll see me as one of the strongest warriors!"

"You are a Seiker, right? Then you're going to be a powerful Guardian!"

"I'll be an assassin too!"

"I'll be a controller of the dark!" He looked at her, confused.

"What's that? Can someone even control the dark? It's better if we banish it!"

"I think it's called Yama... Raja? I can't remember but I'll be like that and I'll be the Queen of Darkness!"

"But that means... We're rivals!" She widened her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I follow the path of light! I must banish the darkness!"

"Not all dark beings are evil." She puffs her cheeks. "Are you saying you'll fight me?"

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'd never fight my best friend."

"Meanie!" She turns away from him.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry."

"Teehee. I got you." She then tackles him in another hug.

 **END**


	2. The Sanctuary (Blessing)

An armored boy approaches a piano. He takes a deep breath as he starts playing and reminiscing.

He had begun heavy training at the age of 13. Being the heir of the Seiker family, he must be ready for the battles. Previously, he only utilized a cannon. Now, he had successfully obtained a gun.

* * *

 _"Young one, we shall begin." His father says, reloading his cannon._

 _"Yes, father." He bows and takes his battle stance._

 _They both engaged in battle, both on par with their abilities._  
 _The blonde doubled back, reloading and firing a missile._ _His father attacks it and fires one of his own._

 _The boy barely dodged it._

 _The two continued to spar, trying to defeat the other. He must admit, his father was strong. He nearly scratched him but here he was, heavily short on breath._

* * *

All of this occured before he strengthened. Now, his father had passed and he was the one left.

He vigorously trained, nearly killing himself in the process. However, his hard work paid off as he could defeat any monster in his path. He was sure he is not yet at the peak of his abilities.

He wishes to be stronger, the will of protecting everyone he loved flowing in his heart.

As he continues playing, his eyes eventually wander toward a locket. One that contained a picture of a black-haired girl. His training had separated him from her, and deep within his heart, he longs to see her once more.

 _Wherever you are, I'll protect you. Ara, wait for me._

* * *

He finished playing, taking the locket and peers at it once more. He could no longer hold his tears as they dropped on the delicate glass of the locket.

 _I miss you..._

He made up his mind. His determination made him desire to become stronger.

 _I'll find you, Ara..._

His goal was set. He knows there'll be no going back, and he was ready to face it.

He continued training, his eyes showing the desire of strength. His determination made him strive higher and he remembered that bright smile. It made him feel warm and welcomed and he swore that he would protect that.

 **END**


	3. The Red Coronation (Calamity)

An ebonette in a ponytail ran, desperately trying to catch up with her brother. They tried to escape the burning castle.

"A-Aren... Where is Mother and Father...?"

"There's no time! They told us to escape!"

Suddenly, screams of agony resonated from within the Throne Room. This caused them to halt.

She widened her eyes. "B-Brother... It couldn't be..."

He was just as stunned. "No..." He scowled, carried his sister, and ran, his eyes covered by his hair.

"Wait! Let me go! I need to save them!" She squirmed in his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Mother. You as well, Father." He mutters, causing her to freeze.

She broke down, covering her eyes.

They were interrupted after demons had approached them.

"Hold on tight!" He increases his pace.

She holds on to him. Her memories wandering to her childhood friend.

 _Chung, help us..._

Their escape was cut short when one of them attacked Aren's back. He fell, causing him to drop Ara.

"Aren!"

"Go! Leave me!" He throws a spear at her.

"But..."

"Listen to me and go!" She cried harder and hid her face in her cloak. She stood up and ran.

"I'm sorry, Aren..."

He smiled, seeing her figure disappear. "Live on, my beloved sister." He closes his eyes in peace.

As she ran, she felt a painful emotion. She knew it all too well and screamed in agony.

More demons accumulated around her as she looked at them in anger. She clenches her teeth as her grip on the spear tightened.

"You'll pay for this...!" She charges at them and slices them in one blow. Her resentment grew every minute, and she no longer cared if she was covered in blood.

"Shadow Press!"

They all got annihilated, a smirk growing on her lips. Eventually, she laughed insanely as she continued to kill the demons.

She sprints past multiple groups of them, her spear going through their bodies.

Eventually, she grew tired and slowed down. She breathes heavily as the demons multiplied.

"There's too many of you..."

She sliced past them to create an opening for her to escape, her fatigue growing rapidly.

She cursed under her breath, regretting her decision of leaving her family to die. Her tears flowed endlessly, no longer caring if she herself died. She tripped, the will to live lost.

"What's the point...?" Just then, a flash of her family's faces appeared on her mind. Her mother, father, and brother smiling at her. Even her best friend.

"That's right... I can't... give up yet...!"

She forces herself to stand, her strength being restored and determination emanating through her eyes.

She charges through the mob once more. She had successfully made it through them, seeing a door in front of her not too far away.

"That's right! The library has a barrier around it!"

She sped up and made it inside, stumbling. She locked the door, even if it was unnecessary as the barrier kept them from entering.

Taking heavy breaths, she leans on the door. Once she was stable, she remembered the events of when she trained with her brother.

Just the thought of that made her cry. She hugged her knees, hating herself for leaving her family just like that.

She felt her neck and removed the locket. It contained the picture of her friend, who left no trace of him when he departed.

Her tears landed on the image, making it difficult to see. She held it close to her, wishing to see those blue eyes once more.

 _Chung, where are you...?_

 **END**


	4. Forbidden Codex (Bewitched)

As the girl weeps, she felt something glow within the dark room. It was eerily violet and her curiosity grew.

She wears the locket once more and walks toward the glowing light. It revealed a book.

"A codex?" She tries to touch it but she was sent back, much to her shock.

She then remembers her father's words.

 _"There is a codex within the library that must never be touched. It may amplify your abilities to a whole new level, but it will corrupt your mind."_

She no longer had the time to think about it. Her desire was to become stronger and this was the key to achieve that goal.

She approaches it once again and got through the seal. She pried it open and once it did, a surge of darkness overflowed from it, making the objects in the room to fly.

She looks around in surprise but, does not let the book go. Her persistence became stronger as she chants the undescribable words.

The ground shook. However, this did not stop her as she continued. Her fatigue grew once more and the strain became unbearable.

Her attempt failed as she was sent back once more. She gritted her teeth and tried again. And again.

* * *

Some time passed and she was breathing heavily.

"One last time...!"

She tries it once more, her concentration and determination empowering her.

Eventually, a different sensation flowed within her. It was powerful, yet it was oddly welcoming.

The light died down and everything had fallen onto the ground.

The girl sighed happily. "I did it...!"

Not only did her powers amplify, her appearance had changed as well. Even her spear.

"The Yama Raja has awakened." She smirks and prepares herself for the battle. "Bow down, demons."

She exits and was greeted by demons. She smiles and attacks them, feeling the powerful change within her.

She mercilessly attacked them, the others backing away. She points her spear toward the heaps.

"Bow down to your Queen, or die."

They do as she says. She smirks in triumph as the demons had begun to fight for her side.

 _Chung, watch me. I'll meet you again one day._

She grips the locket and proceeds toward the Throne Room. The troops had followed her, keeping guard on her.

She sees her parents' limp bodies and her face had softened for a quick moment. She goes near them and kneels.

"I'm sorry."

 **END**


	5. Knight of Firmament (The Chevalier)

A blonde fixed his armor, weapon, and scarf. He had prepared for another day of training however, this time, he had achieved a new title.

Utilizing two guns along with Destroyer, he had been labeled as both an assassin and a guardian. He had obtained new abilities that had become a great asset to him in battle.

He walks toward a familiar field of grass and sees a tree that made him remember what this place was. It was where he and Ara played before all of this happened. He rests his hand lightly on the bark, seeing the letters C and A inside a heart.

 _"Hey, Chung!"_

 _"Hm?" He looks up from his book._

 _"Let's carve the first letters of our names inside a heart here!" She points to the bark of the tree they were sitting under._

 _"Why inside a heart?"_

 _"So that when we grow up, we'll get married and this will be the early proof!"_

 _He blushed lightly. "U-Um..."_

 _"You don't like to marry me?" Her face saddened._

 _"N-No, it's not like that! I mean, how do I put this?" He scratches head. "When we grow up, I'll propose, okay? It's a man's duty and I'm not strong enough to protect you yet."_

 _It was her turn to blush. "Y-Yeah! Remember this okay?"_

 _He nods and they proceed carving on the bark._

His face saddened as he reminisces about that day. He wanted to marry her when they came of age but he did not expect he'd be separated from her.

He proceeds walking toward where he usually trained. As the simulation began, he hid behind a tree.

A target emerges in the shape of a demon and he expertly shoots it with ease. He takes a deep breath and stealthily ran, hiding from tree to tree.

Eventually, the environment turned into a clear field, where he was exposed toward his opponent. He got cornered by heaps of targets. However, he smirked.

"Let's see if you can handle this."

He points both of his guns toward the targets and began shooting. With only one bullet, each one was easily annihilated.

He sighs as a trail of targets appeared before him. He charged and fired his guns. He didn't even have to use his Destroyer.

He arrives to see a larger target, this time, it was moving and was unstable. He charges once more.

"Rapid Cannon!"

He points his cannon toward the ground and fired. A bright blue light causes the path to break, the missiles moving quickly and eliminated the target.

He had went through more of them for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was nighttime and he stared up at the starry sky. He admired the view from above the tree he and his best friend made memories on. She was right. It was indeed beautiful.

He points his finger upward and traces a pattern. "Big Dipper, Orion, Leo, Cancer..." His mind trails off to when she herself was teaching him of the constellations.

 _"That's Ursa Major, also known as, the Big Dipper!" She points toward the sky and forms an imaginary pattern._

 _He was amazed at how intelligent she was. And they both admired it when they form constellations._

 _"Ooh! Shooting star! Make a wish!" They folded their hands and concentrated._

 _After a few seconds, the ebonette looked at him. "What was your wish?"_

 _"I want to be with you forever."_

 _"Coincidence?! My wish was to be with you forever, too!"_

 _They both chuckled._

He then peers at his hand. It became a knuckle as he silently cried.

"Even if you turn against me, I'll... turn things the way they used to be, Ara. With my power."

His hand wanders toward the locket once more, praying that wherever she could be, she would be alright. That they would see each other again. They would go back to the old times, where they could forget all their worries again.

 **END**


	6. Lord of Crimson Rose (The Queen)

The ebonette sits on her throne, in such a manner that she was the highest amongst all of the beings. She taps her finger on the arm rest lightly, smirking at the army that bowed before her.

"Chloe, how is the town?" A pink-haired elf kneels before her.

"Milady, the most recent attack had been successful and we have fully demolished the town."

"Good." Her smirk turns into a stern frown. "However, have you heard of the whereabouts of the Deadly Chaser?"

"They say that he would soon act and pursue you." Her eyes narrowed for a quick moment.

"Very well. You are dismissed." The female bows once more and silently exits the room, the army following her.

The blackette sighs as she had been left alone. 'I suppose my room would suffice. The view is majestic.'

She marches toward her room and sits on the window sill, enjoying the sight of a full moon. Her mind wanders to her memories.

 _"Ara, you should show Chung that. He'll love it." Her brother points toward the tree where she and her friend went stargazing._

 _"Wow! The moon is so pretty! Does he like the moon?"_

 _"I'm sure he does." He pats her on the head. "If he liked stars, then he must have noticed the moon's beauty too."_

 _"Okay!"_

Her eyes watered as she remembered the events of her childhood. She then reaches for the locket on her neck.

"Chung... I won't go back."

She closes her eyes for a brief moment and reopens them again. This time, they gleamed a crimson red.

 _"Hey, Chung."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Promise me something."_

 _"Again?"_

 _"Come on!" He only chuckled._

 _"Okay, okay. What is it?"_

 _Her face turned serious. "If I ever went against you, please. Just... finish me off. No hesitations."_

 _He widened his eyes. He was expecting another silly one but this caught him off-guard._

 _"I..."_

 _"Being a Yama Raja is rough. There is a possibility that the darkness will consume me one day, and I'll never forgive myself if I ever hurt anybody."_

 _He went silent._

 _"Please." She grips his hands tightly. "I don't want to suffer. Just end my misery. Remember, I don't want to hurt you or anybody I love."_

 _He didn't realize he was crying. "A... Alright..."_

 _She hugs him and cries onto his shoulder. "Thank you."_

She weeped silently. "Why did all of this happen?"

 _"I'll make sure you won't be like that!" He exclaims with determination._

 _She tilted her head in confusion. "Eh?"_

 _"I'll protect you! From the darkness! I'll make sure you won't succumb to evil!"_

 _She giggled lightly. "Alright. Remember your proposal, okay? Then if we get married, we will always be together!"_

 _"Of course!"_

She lays down on her bed, hiding her tears in a pillow. "Why do I bother wearing a mask of a queen? I'm just... a broken soul. I only longed to be with all of them again..."

A dark voice from within says, **_'Because you must kill to live.'_**

She converses with the voice. "I don't want to live." The voice scoffs.

 ** _'You say that, yet your heart wishes to see that blond male's face once more?'_**

"Is that... the reason why I'm trying to live right now...?"

 _ **'Even I don't know. You alone know the answer.'**_ The voice fades away.

She looked at the velvet red ceiling blankly.

 _I miss him._ _Very much._

She lets herself fall into slumber, preparing herself for another day of hunting and ruling her kingdom, with hope to see those blue eyes again.

 **END**


	7. Predawn (Goodbye)

After some time, they eventually found out about the others' whereabouts and decided to prepare for the upcoming war.

...

"Everyone, follow the plan. I don't want any of my men to die out there." A blonde male sternly says, setting a map in the middle of a table.

"This is me." He places the white king chess piece onto the map. "I'll be on the front lines, engaging the commander in combat. You will all surround me." He then places knights close to his figure.

"The Queen and her subordinates will be here." He adds a black queen chess piece parallel to the white king piece. "We shall commence war tomorrow. I expect everyone's full ability to fight. Good luck."

Everyone saluted and howled his name. "And for the fallen bretheren, may we wish them peace." They all bowed silently.

"Dismissed." They all left and he was the only one. He takes a small parchment and a quill and starts writing.

 _Ara, I'll save you._

He finishes this, puts it in an envelope, and stamps a seal of Hamel. He leaves to prepare for tomorrow, the candle soon dying.

He lays on his bed, remembering his promise of ending her if she ever turned against him or anyone she loved.

His eyes water. "I... can't..." He takes the locket on his neck and holds it tightly.

"Please... Don't make me do this..."

 _._..

"Chloe, prepare all of your troops for the battle tomorrow. We shall destroy Hamel and search for the missing guardian. Once we take him into custody, he'll be our ally from that point." She explains to the elf. The candle shines dimly on the dark room, making the atmosphere tense.

Strangely, her demonstration also used a map and identical chess pieces. She uses her rose-shaped piece to knock the blue cross-shaped piece over to the side.

"This will not be easy. The leader uses both guns and cannons, which makes him versatile in both short and long range combat. Be careful as his aim could end you." She nods.

"I expect every one of you to fight to your fullest to serve your queen. I wish you all luck and strength."

She bows and exits the room. "Thank you, Milady."

She sips her tea in silence. She then places a lone rose next to the map.

She heaves a sigh as she takes a quill and a parchment. She starts writing.

 _Chung, I'll find you._

As soon as she finished, she placed the letter inside an envelope and stamps a rose-shaped seal.

She stands up and marches to her room, leaving the letter beside the candle. Its flame glowing dimly.

She reads the codex once more, reciting all of the spells she will utilize for the war. However, she was interrupted by a thought.

' _If I get defeated, will I surrender?'_ Another thought impedes.

 _ **'Of course you won't. You'll struggle to fight him until HE is the one dead. Unless, you don't have the guts to defeat him.'**_

She speaks aloud. "I do. I just can't... kill him..."

 _ **'I'll do the work of finishing him. You don't have to see him die.'**_ The voice fades away.

She went silent and removes the locket from her neck. She looks at the image inside it once more, weeping over the decision.

"I'm... sorry..."

 **END**

 **Midori: I made the scenes parallel. I'm sorry. *bows***


	8. The Fallen Bloom (The Duel)

"Let us depart. FOR THE PROSPERITY OF HAMEL!" The male announces, his brigade howling in agreement.

They all left Hamel, leaving its safety to the Red Knights.

 _There's no turning back. I'm coming for you, Ara._

...

"Chloe, prepare. This may or may not be our final battle." The ebonette says, exiting her castle.

Her minions followed behind her, weapons at hand.

* * *

Both leaders and their army arrived just outside of Hamel. All of them growling against each other.

"I finally get to meet you again, Chung." She glares darkly at him.

"Same goes for you." He reciprocates the action.

She then smirked. "Let's end this, shall we?" She twirls her spear and gestures for her troops to engage in battle.

"Everyone! Defend!" He commands and charges at the ebonette.

The sound of blood spluttering, bodies getting pierced, and screams of agony resonated in the battlefield.

The two clash their weapons, both growling.

"So you only dare show up NOW?" She kicks him roughly on his stomach, sending him back. "You didn't even appear when we were separated!"

She points her spear above his neck. "Look at what you've done."

"I was training for us! You know that!" He retaliates.

"Lies. If you and I were so close back then, wouldn't you feel that something went wrong?! I can't believe our ties were minor."

He froze. "...Do it. If you want." His head hung low, he sighs.

She narrowed her eyes and charges her spear.

* * *

Just before it got into contact with him, she shook. She hesitated.

"I..."

He took this as a chance and pushed her away, carrying his Destroyer. She hisses at him.

"I can acknowledge that I was stupid for leaving you. But that doesn't mean that you can go rampant and kill everyone. Ara! Come back!" He pleads. Her eyes widened and memories of her past came rushing back.

"...I won't." She drops her spear and stands, despite that her wounds made her flinch. "I can't. Not after I committed these sins."

He was about to rush to her side but before he did, she spoke. "I don't deserve to live. Chung, please..."

His eyes dilated. "You can change! It's not too late! You can still... be the Ara I knew..." He falters, letting his tears fall.

"Take this." She tosses him a knife. "Use it against me. This is my wish."

"But..."

"I said that I wanted this! I won't regret it. So please..." She looks at him, those same loving orbs that he loved.

"I... I'm sorry!" He then charges at her, plunging the blade over her abdomen.

* * *

The battlefield was almost lifeless. A few soldiers remain, the demons refusing to admit defeat.

The male cradles the ebonette's body, tightly holding onto her hand.

"You did it... I'm proud... of you..."

"Save your energy! I... We'll get you to safety!"

She laughs lightly, causing her to cough up blood. "You're stupid..." She lets go of his hand, reaching to her hair. She takes the locket out of its tie and hands it to him.

"Our memories... will remain here... The playdates... The promises... Your proposal... Everything..."

He holds her tighter and cries loudly. "Don't do this to me now... We still have so much to make up for...!"

"I don't deserve forgiveness... My family is waiting for me... I'm sure they're getting impatient..."

She began to lose her breath. "Don't forget... our proposal..."

She smiles, knowing that her time is close.

 **END**


	9. Where You Are Not (Curtain Fall)

"Hey... Do me a favor..."

"Anything!"

"Give me a kiss... Please...?" He cries harder but obliges.

Their lips intertwined, the girl finally having the feeling of peace. Both were tearfully in pain but, knowing that he had to let her go, he had to endure.

Once they separated, the ebonette smiled at him. "Maybe in another life... We'll be peacful together..."

He nods.

"Thank you... I love... you..." Thus, her last breath was drawn. Her hand, which he was holding, felt colder and became limp.

"Ara...? Wait... You can't do this...! No! Hey, wake up!" He shook her gently. "Not now... Please..."

He couldn't accept it, not when they reunited. Why did he have to lose her again? This time, he can't bring her back.

He lets out a scream of agony, which halted the remaining battles. The weakened demons looked at their queen but, the moment they did, they disappeared.

"Milady, you're finally at peace..." Chloe mutters.

The remaining warriors stood around their leader, faces sullen.

He spares a glance at the two lockets and connects them. "I... I'm sorry..."

He shakily stands up, hesitantly giving the body to a knight. "Please... Give her a proper funeral. I'll... bring her weapon."

"Sire, will you be alright?"

He smiles sadly. "I will be. Soon."

"Understood." He bows and departs along with the others, who were saluting for the fallen. They had planted a flag earlier, as a way of expressing victory to their brigade and possibly, to respect the fallen.

He was left in the sunset, head hung low. "Thank you for your efforts, everyone." He silently says to the deceased, carrying Destroyer and Ara's spear.

He looks at the sunset once more, both weapons in his hands. "Ara, maybe one day... Until then."

He smiles genuinely. "Watch over me, okay?"

He departs silently back to Hamel, wishing Ara's peace in the afterlife. Before he could actually leave, a weak gust of wind brushed past him.

He looked back to see her apparition, smiling at him. He was left speechless but, soon smiled as well. She mutters words that only he could understand and faded away.

"Thank you."

 **END**


	10. Music The Eternity of Us (Alternative)

Chung flutters his eyes open to see his friends playing around. He felt a slight amount of pressure on his right shoulder to see Ara sleeping on it.

 _Was it all a dream? We just... fell asleep?_

She stirs and wakes up. "Good morning, Chung... Did I sleep too much?"

He smiled. "No, you didn't. Everyone probably did not disturb us but I'm sure we haven't slept that long."

She wraps her arms around him. "Say, I had a dream."

He carries her onto his lap and cradles her. "Go on."

"You and I were childhood friends, I went through dark things, and I fought you." He cringed. It couldn't be.

"I died, asking you to kill me and before I actually did, um..."

He chuckles. "What is it?"

"We... we..."

"...kissed?" He finishes her sentence.

She says nothing and buries her head on his shoulder.

He smiled again. "Well, kissing is normal for couples. We are one, remember?"

"I do but, I hated that we just did before I died. It wasn't fair!" She puffs her cheeks.

"Hey, did you dream about us when we were kids together? That I promised I'll propose to you?"

"Oh, yeah. That." He could feel her blushing. "Wait, how did you know about the dream?"

"Let's just say we had the same dream, different perspectives."

"Oh."

"I'll make that dream come true. Except for that war part."

"Aw, you're sweet! Wait." She looks at him, arms linked around his neck. "Th-Then... you'll propose to me?!" Her face went red once more.

Everyone looked at them, Rena suddenly squealing.

He smirked. "Yes." He kisses her, whereas she was caught off-guard. Soon, she melts into the kiss.

Elsword whistled. "Now that's a couple worth watching!" Shortly after, they left the duo alone.

They pulled away, both returning to their previous position.

He showed her a handful of sheet music. "I've been busy choosing songs for you. Which would you like?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Wow! For me?" He nods. "Then... I choose..."

The day continued normally. The El Gang doing their own business, whereas Chung and Ara never forgot about the dream and decided to be more careful in the future, afraid to lose the other.

They soon went back, hands intertwined and lockets visible on their necks. Neither knew that the place they were in was the field where they played together in the dream.

* * *

A hooded figure smiled. "I told you I'll give the readers a happy ending. 'Till next time, everyone!" She waves, eventually dissipating.

 **END**

 **Midori: Belated Happy Birthday, Chung and Ara! I made this for those two cuties! xD Hope you enjoyed! I may or may not make a Chiristmas one-shot for everyone, nyehehehe! Thanks for waiting! Bye! (Sorry for being late, too! Today is Dec. 22 in the Philippines!)**


End file.
